


What a Pal

by whimsicottly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, and also some cheeky after-battle dialogue cos who doesnt need more of that?, just bros being bros yk... saving each others lives, not necessarily promptis but can be read that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicottly/pseuds/whimsicottly
Summary: noctis and prompto watching out for each other in battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off that line that happens in game like  
> Prompto: Look, if anything happens to me...  
> Noct: I won't let anything happen to you  
> warms my heart

“Look, if anything happens to me…”

From where he’s fighting, Noctis can hear Prompto’s strained voice from across the battlefield. Looking over to the source of the call for help, he sees Prompto crouched behind a few conveniently placed rocks.

Perhaps taking on the hunt for Voretooth wasn’t the best idea. Especially when it was raining.

Noctis warps over to Prompto’s hunched form beneath the rocks, throwing him a Hi-potion in the process.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Prompto catches the Hi-potion, and looks up toward Noctis before healing himself. He flashes a smile toward his savior.

“Aww, what a pal.”

The moment is gone just as soon as it had started, with Prompto taking care to watch himself, assuring that no further unnecessary injuries are inflicted, and with Noctis more alert than ever.

A swing of a sword, a cast of a spell, and a shot of a gun later, the battle’s won in their favor.

“Looks like you live to hunt Voretooth another day.” Gladiolus jokes, throwing his arm over Prompto’s shoulder.

“Voreteeth.” Ignis corrects, matter-of-factly.

“Voretooths,” Prompto says, struggling beneath Gladiolus’ oppressive hold on him. “And thanks, death by those guys definitely isn’t the way I thought I’d go.”

“I think it’s Voreteeths.” Noctis adds.

The other three audibly cringe at his interpretation of the plural.

 

_______

 

“A Magitek engine… It’s close!” Ignis warns the group. The warning is lost to the current battle being fought against a leap of Coeurls.

“Just our luck.” Gladiolus says, using the broad part of his greatsword to knock a Coeurl back. “Better take care of this quick before daemons decide to join the party, too.”

“Don’t jinx it.” Noctis says, struggling as he does. The Coeurl he’s fighting against is on its last legs, but clearly isn’t willing to leave the job undone, as it pushes Noctis towards an incoming axeman behind him. “Dammit,” Noctis hisses. “These things are clingy.”

A well-timed bullet makes its way into the axeman’s robotic skull just as it’s about to swing its axe down.

“Yeah,” Prompto smiles, “I figured you weren’t into the clingy types. Maybe you’re more into the saving your ass types?”

“Thanks.” Noctis grins back before finishing off the clingy Coeurl in question. “Now we’re even.”

“Quit flirting, we’ve still got company.” Gladiolus brings them back to the heat of the battle.

“Gladio’s right,” Ignis says, in between slashes of his daggers. “You’ll have plenty of time for that later, assuming we make it out of this alive.”

“Aye, aye!”

“On it.”

With renewed vigor, the battle is won, despite the surprise guests dropping in halfway.


End file.
